Trick or Treating
by lovewinter
Summary: Halloween 2001. 'Trick or treats' at Sam's door.


Title: Trick or Treating  
Rating: T  
Setting: Halloween 2001  
Pairing: JS  
Disclaimer: the characters are not mine… they belong to WB and their creators. I'm just having fun with them.

A/N: thanks Shar!*hugs* And Diane, I think you'll like this, LOL.

**Trick or Treating**

Danny had brought Samantha to one of those Halloween's parties so cool that year. Anything to try and forget what had drastically changed New York and shocked the whole Western World, at least for a night. She never hoped for a call from work as much as after the third vampire had hit on her. _Why did men think that every woman's dream was to be seduced by a vampire?_ She smiled politely to the zombie approaching with a glass for her, and looked around for Danny. She had enough. She excused herself and walked to her colleague. As she approached him, she realized he was busy with a mermaid. She remembered when, in middle school, she had insisted on wearing that special costume, sure that she would catch Brandon's attention. Her Halloween had been miserable instead. Her legs had been kept together by that fake fin; she could barely walk and all her classmates, including Brandon, were dancing. Samantha couldn't help a smile at the memory. Looking again at Danny she wondered if it would be better to send him a message, his mermaid-girl would seriously need his help. As she turned to leave, Danny called for her.

"My favorite hot witch! Where have you been?"

"Busy casting spells against the undead."

"Huh?" Danny shot a questioning look at Sam.

"Never mind," Sam replied.

"Okay. Sam, this is Rachel." They shook hands and shared a polite smile.

"Danny, I'm going," Sam told Danny as his mermaid was talking with a friend that walked by.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm tired and I'm not really in a Halloween mood this year."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Bye and have fun with your mermaid," Samantha said as she flashed a knowing smile.

Finally outside, Samantha hailed a cab. She got home and realized that the kids had foamed her door. She hadn't been there to pass out the candy. She looked at their work and sighed. Before cleaning the door, she would take a shower.

As soon as she stepped inside, she took off her high heeled boots and massaged her ankles and feet. A knock at the door interrupted her. She looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. Who would be at the door at that hour? She looked through the peep-hole and unlocked the door.

"_Trick or treat_! But I suppose it's a rhetorical question," Jack said, nodding to Sam's 'decorated' door.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be 'trick or treating' with your daughters? Or maybe eating most of their candy as every good parent does?" Sam asked as she let him in.

"I was, but I was called in."

"You didn't call me." Sam said a bit confused.

"No, I didn't. Nice costume, by the way." He was scanning her body, relishing the view. The sexy-witch costume suited her. It was a pity she had already taken off her boots.

"Thanks," she said, feeling his eyes on her. "I have to change, but I'll be ready in a few minutes. If you want anything, please serve yourself."

"There's no hurry. You know, I've always wanted to meet a witch. Can you wiggle your nose?" Jack said, flashing a mischievous grin.

"Jack? We don't have a case, do we?" Sam said, suddenly realizing there was no case.

"No. The Police had already found the two children when I arrived on the site. They were trapped in a basement of a ramshackle old house. They wanted a thrilling experience and some older boys gave them what they were looking for."

"This still doesn't explain why you're here now." She didn't expect to see Jack that night. Not that she wasn't happy, but she was surprised. It wasn't like him showing up without an invitation, unless they had a bad case or he had a big fight with his wife.

"The site was not far away from here. Passing by, I saw your light on, so I decided to take a chance. Nobody is waiting for me tonight," Jack casually said as he slid off his coat and dropped it on the armchair.

"How overconfident! And what if I wasn't alone?" She decided to play along. A thrill of excitement went through her body. Jack was there and didn't plan to go home. The night had taken an interesting turn.

"I told you. I took the chance," Jack said as he approached Sam.

"So, what do you have in mind?" She asked with a naughty smile on her lips.

"It's 'trick or treat' tonight. I want a _treat_," he said as he put his arms around her waist.

"I have no 'treats'," Sam said, looking directly at him.

"It will have to be a trick then." Jack smirked as he pulled her against him and started unmercifully tickling her. He knew she couldn't handle it; she was terribly ticklish.

"No! Wait! What about _me_? Am I enough of a treat for you?" She was almost begging as she tried to keep Jack's hands from tormenting her.

"Let me see… what are you offering exactly?" He stopped and asked with a devilish look.

"Follow me, and I promise you won't be dissatisfied!" Sam told him with her best seductive voice as she reached for his tie. She pulled it until their lips touched.

"You couldn't choose a better costume. You bewitched me," Jack whispered before deepening the kiss.

When, hours later, Sam woke up in her bed beside Jack's warm body, she didn't remember exactly how they end up there but she was sure that Halloween was definitely one to remember.


End file.
